The Contractor shall assess, in a group of 10 non-human primates, the histopathology of the sensorineural elements of the inner ear associated with implantation, explanation, and re-implantation of cochlear electrode devices. The clinical implications of this research relate to determining if there are risks to existing tissue or to implant function associated with replacement of defective implant or "up-grading" from single channel to multi-channel implant devices. GRANT-N01DE02578 This procurement is for the development of a microsimulation model of tooth loss, dental caries, periodontal disease, dental utilization and dental expenditures. The model shall be referred to as the NIDR micro model. The forecasts of the NIDR micro model shall be generated for tooth loss, dental caries, periodontal disease affecting individual teeth, along with corollary forecasts of dental service utilization and expenditures for all services and by type of service. The NIDR micro model shall generate these forecasts to describe both cross-sectional and longitudinal variations among representative individuals and families in the U.S. In summary, the NIDR micro model shall generate the equivalent of a representative cross-sectional survey of the tooth loss, dental caries, periodontal disease, and dental utilization and expenditures for each year of the forecast. It shall consist of several modules, including but not limited to: a population module, a dentition module, a utilization and expenditures module, and a aggregate module to constrain the other modules to national totals. The completed NIDR micro model shall be completely documented and shall run on (1) the IBM mainframe computer maintained by the Division of Computer Research and Technology, NIH, and (2) IBM Model 80, using DOS and/or multi-tasking operating systems.